Sophie's Journey
by wynterarrow
Summary: In which Howl proposes to Sophie, Calcifer runs out of time, and Markle gets into lots of trouble. As for Howl's proposal? Sophie's thrilled, except for one little problem. In order to marry Howl, Sophie must become a witch...
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Howl's Moving Castle. If I did, I would have made a sequel :) anyways, this is picking up where the movie ends, except for a few months have already passed.

CHAPTIRE ONE: HOWL'S PROPOSAL

"Sophie!" Howl stood in the doorway of the balcony, his diamond patterned peach-and-gray cloak billowing back in the wind.

She turned, her silvery-white hair gleaming in the sun. "Howl, you're back!" A broad smile spread across Howl's face as she hugged him, laughing. "How was your expedition?"

"Perfect." He took her hand, and led her inside. "How's Markle and Calcifer? I haven't seen either of them yet. Where'd they go off to?"

Sophie thought for a moment, leaning against Howl. "They went to the market to get those herbs you were asking for. Calcifer went with him. You know how dangerous it is out there with all the dark witches and wizards."

Ever since the fire demon had returned to Howl and Sophie's side, he was able to power the castle even when he was far away, and for some strange reason he could shape-shift into the form of a rather dashing wizard.

Heen pawed at Sophie's yellow dress, whining a little. Howl looked down. "Ah, they're back?"

The dog barked.

"Sure." Howl stepped toward the door and twirled the dial to the pink. "Hello, Markle, Calcifer."

"Master Howl, you're back!" Markle's face lit up. "We bought all of the things you needed to transmute the potions with."

Howl took the basket from Calcifer's hands. Calcifer sighed, his red-gold eyes gleaming. "It's so hard to maintain this form!" He ran a perfectly tanned hand through his spiky crimson hair. "I'll shift back."

"Do that and make some hot water for my bath." Howl ran upstairs.

"Aww," complained Calcifer. "And I just got back." But he shimmered and became the familiar flame that they all knew Calcifer's true form took on. Sophie placed him onto the fireplace and dumped some wood on him.

"Markle, wash up. Lunchtime's about…" She checked the clock. "Now."

"Okay." Markle ran across the polished hardwood floor. Sophie headed upstairs to her room, and Howl poked his head out from his bedroom doorframe.

"Sophie, come here for a second."

"Hmm? Okay," said Sophie. She stepped into the lavishly decorated room, careful not to knock over any of the delicate trinkets. "Yes?"

Howl sighed and tossed his cloak onto the bed, and Sophie frowned. "Put that onto the hanger, Howl."

He waved his hand in a straight line, and the cloak hung itself neatly onto the rack. "Firstly, I need to ask you about something. There is an ancient rule, something every single witch and wizard has followed as tradition. If a wizard or witch marries, their companion must be skilled in at least one type of magic. There are many varieties of magical skills you can have, and the easiest two are alchemy and spell based types."

"And?" Sophie's gray eyes were sparkling. "Why'd you bring this up?"

Howl was blushing, something Sophie didn't see every day. "Um…" He brought out an aqua green box with the name Tiffany & Co on it. He opened it, and inside laid a beautiful diamond-and-pearl ring, which sparkled as if it were infused with magic. "Willyoumarryme? he said extremely fast.

There was a short pause in which Sophie remained oddly silent, then she burst out, "Of course I will, Howl!" She laughed as he blushed even more, and hugged him again, saying, "Even if it means I have to become a witch."

Reviews!!!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTIRE TWO: A DISASTROUS ATTEMPT AT TRANSMUTATION

Markle and Calcifer watched in amusement as Sophie drew a magical transmutation circle on the floor and closed her eyes in concentration. Howl was sitting on the table, a variety of plants by his side. "Now, hold your hand over the center, and focus on it. Don't waver, or you might disrupt the magical flow."

The circle shimmered, and Sophie opened her eyes. "I did it!" The lines were glowing a silvery color.

"Um, I suppose we should start with a standard healing spell. And great job with the circle; it took me a day to fully accomplish that." Howl leapt off the table and landed lightly, selecting a few plants and handing them to Sophie. "These will heal wounds and cure minor illnesses."

She took them. "I suppose I should just put these in the circle?"

"Yes."

She placed them on the circle, the lines rippling gently as she did so.

"Focus your magic on the plants. Picture them giving their essence into the magic."

The plants shimmered. Calcifer and Markle watched with baited breath, and…

WHAP!

"Ack!" Sophie put her arms up to shield her eyes as fragments of glowing lines flew everywhere. Howl knelt down.

"Are you alright?"

"What was that," she asked in shock.

"You were ah…"

"Concentrating too hard?" Calcifer smirked. "Maybe this isn't her skill."

Howl frowned. "It's still too early to say that."

"Ok Calcifer, maybe this isn't Sophie's skill," said Howl tiredly after the day was over. Sophie was in the bathroom washing up (as on the last try her concentration didn't even make it and the circle exploded mashed-up plant matter all over her) and Markle was listening to Howl and Calcifer talk.

"Spells after this, and I suggest Healing next. And I don't think Sophie will become a Necromancer," said Calcifer with a shudder. "I hate them."

Howl absentmindedly agreed. "Yes, it would be weird for her to summon the dead. Priestess would be quite annoying, I cannot imagine Sophie praying for spells half the time."

"Actually, I think she would look quite pretty with a pure white Priestess gown and with pearls on her uniform…" Calcifer materialized into his human form, and sat on the edge of the fireplace.

"Are you trying to steal my fiancée?" Howl glared at Calcifer.

"No." Calcifer looked at Howl like he was crazy. "Maybe an Element Dancer?"

"Maybe. They have the most beautiful magic castings I've ever seen." Howl sighed. "I don't know what she would like."

"I don't know either, Howl." Sophie had finally come out of the bathroom, and had wrapped up her hair in a towel.

Howl jumped. "Sophie!"

She rolled her eyes. "I got the stuff out of my hair. And I'm going to sleep." Without another word, she started upstairs to her bedroom.

"Oh dear, you should go comfort your fiancée," teased Calcifer.

"Shut up." Howl stood up and followed after Sophie.

"Sophie,--" began Howl as he knocked on the door again.

"I said, leave me alone." Her muffled voice drifted from behind the door and Howl suspected she was crying.

_Women, _thought Howl in exasperation. _I just don't understand them! _

"Come on Sophie, that's not the only magical power you can learn. And it's annoying to have to talk to you through the door, please unlock it."

"Why don't you just use your magic and unlock the door yourself?" She retorted bitterly.

Silence.

"Well, if you really don't want me to say anything…" Howl, his teal-green eyes clouded with disappointment, headed back to his room.

As his door closed and Sophie heard the sound of his footsteps growing fainter, she flung back the covers and sat up. She sniffled and rubbed her eyes vigorously, hoping she didn't look like she'd been crying.

_I've really done it this time, _thought Sophie. _I didn't mean to be so harsh. _

The castle jolted as it settled down for the night. Sophie sighed and looked out the window. "If only I could have been born as a witch," she said out loud. "I could have married Howl already and I wouldn't have to become a witch all over again."

A shooting star lit up the lake as it shot across the sky, sparking blue and red.

_I don't believe in shooting stars anymore. But for the heck of it… _Sophie shrugged and closed her eyes, the cool, silvery moonlight illuminating her room and washing the colors into black and gray. "I wish I could be a witch," she wished out loud.

Nothing happened.

"Great." Sophie leaned against the backboard of the bed and sighed. _I feel guilty for snapping at Howl now. _After fidgeting for the next couple of minutes, she finally tossed the covers back and shivered at the sudden change in temperature. After looking around and taking her soft wool cloak from the foot of the bed she put it on and stood up. "I wonder if he's asleep."

She lit a candle and placed it on the candlestand next to her bed. After waving the match out, she softly opened her door and padded silently down the hall to Howl's room.

After hesitating for a couple of seconds, she finally knocked on the door. "Howl?" she whispered. "Are you awake?"

No answer.

"…" Sophie tried again. "Howl…?"

"Howl?"

She tried the handle, and to her surprise, it swung open by itself and bumped into the wall before she could stop it.

The room was no longer the spacious room crammed with trinkets and magical wards, but instead the same dank corridor crusted with dirt lay beyond the threshold. As she stood on the very brink of the edge of the door, she noticed there was a breeze pulling the wind inward.

A strange feeling of terror washed over Sophie. "Oh, no…"

She ran along, tripping over various objects embedded in the dirt. "H-howl!" Her hair glimmered in the candlelight as she stumbled. "Howl!"

The tunnel, to her relief, didn't branch into two sections as it had last time but instead continued on. Sophie stopped, panting, and looked around. It was a dead end, with only a single black door at the end.

Without a moment's delay, she opened it and fell over the edge—into an empty void.

"AAAAHH!"

Reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, for some reason when I try to put in asterisks on the fanfic, it doesn't come out so it looks weird. Sorry! I'll try to put in something else. By the way, there's no adult content in any of the stories I'll write, just some flirting… and yeah. Also, I'll be using some concepts from the movie and the book.

CHAPTIRE TWO: WAS THAT A DREAM?

Sophie flung back her covers, shivering from the cold. "What…"

The muffled sound of rushing water came from somewhere beyond her door. After getting up and combing her hair, she sighed and gazed at her reflection in the mirror. She had on a scarlet dress that Howl had gotten her, and a black Alice band. Her gray eyes looked cloudy as she mulled over the events of the dream.

"That was a terrible nightmare," she said. "I wonder…?"

She opened her door, walked lightly down the hall, and peered over the banister. The sound was Markle taking a shower downstairs, and Calcifer was still sleeping, for some reason, in his human form. She went downstairs and tapped Calcifer lightly on the shoulder.

"Cal?"

He mumbled something and shifted his head, then went back to sleep.

"Calcifer!" She shook him. "Wake up!"

"Huh?" The fire demon sprang up, alarmed. "What?" He blinked twice, stifling a sneeze, then glanced at himself. "Why am I in human form?" The demon looked perplexed, then tried to shift back. "Argh!"

"Calcifer! Calcifer? Where's Howl?" Sophie asked, growing anxiety clawing at her mind.

"Upstairs. Can you get Howl downstairs? I can't seem to shift back to my original form." He sighed. "Please hurry, Sophie. It's tiring keeping up this form. And being human has its downsides." He got up and stretched languorously, his shirt lifting up a few inches to reveal a wiry and yet strong body.

She nodded and ran back upstairs. As she neared Howl's door, she hesitated again. "Howl?"

Instead of waiting for an answer, she directly walked in.

"Sophie?" Howl's voice drifted from somewhere to her right, and she whipped her head around. His hair was back to its previous shade of blond, and he was only half dressed with a pair of black jeans and a thick silver and black belt. Before she tore her gaze away, she noticed his body was toned and tanned to a shade of golden-brown.

"Oh, sorry Howl!" Sophie blushed and turned away. "Calcifer's stuck in his human form, and uh," she stammered.

"Yeah?" He casually asked, noting the shade of scarlet she had turned. He dropped the black dress shirt he was holding onto the bed and sauntered closer. "You know, we're engaged, so there's really no need to get that embarrassed,"

She blushed even more, and turned away. "Erm."

"Hmm?" Howl put one hand up on the wall behind her and leaned so close that strands of his bangs brushed her forehead.

At that very moment, Markle chose to burst in, his wet hair plastered to his forehead from the shower. He froze. "EH—" he choked as he saw Sophie's very embarrassed expression and Howl's glare of death. "Sorry!" He squeaked as he literally flung himself out of the room and shut the door behind him. As he was fleeing down the hall, he yelled over his shoulder, "Calcifer needs Howl!"

Sophie and Howl remained there for a couple of seconds, then Howl stepped back a couple of steps and burst out laughing.

"What?" asked Sophie, annoyed. Her face looked like a tomato. "Markle—he—"

"Ah, don't worry about it," snickered Howl. "He'll have to get used to it."

"Howl!" said Sophie furiously as she defiantly stared at him, her eyes blazing with mortification. Before she could get another word in, Howl rolled his eyes, pulled her closer and kissed her.

"Mmph!" Sophie protested in surprise.

"_You're not supposed to have your eyes open when you're kissing, and you don't talk either, Sophie."_

"_Howl, please get out of my head."_

"…"

"_Okay, I admit that sounded weird."_

"…"

"_You're a good kisser!" _Sophie embarrassedly admitted. _"Now please, can you please… um… stop?"_

The wizard and girl broke apart for air, and the two remained silent.

Abruptly as if nothing had ever happened, he smiled sweetly and said, "Now, let's see what happened to Calcifer shall we?" He pulled on a white undershirt and the black shirt, then his cloak.

He opened the door and held it open for Sophie, who flounced through without looking back or thanking the wizard.

"Charming girl," muttered Howl as he followed with a smile on his face.

"Howl!" Calcifer glared at the wizard. "While you've been…"

Sophie coughed discreetly.

"… um, anyways, _upstairs with Sophie, _I've been stuck in this stupid form!" The demon shoved back the red bangs that had fallen into his now fiery crimson eyes and continued ranting, his sharp fangs slightly bared. "Do you not understand that I must conserve power for the castle?"

"Calcifer." Howl's blue eyes were darkened. "Calm. Down."

The demon sighed heavily, then apologized. "I did not mean to do that."

"It's quite alright." Howl traced a circle on the ground, and Sophie realized that it was transmutation. "Calcifer, please stand here."

He stepped forward, fidgeting with the edge of his collar.

Howl concentrated on the circle for a second, then knelt, his features becoming slightly frustrated. "Hmph."

Sophie asked, "Can't I do anything?"

"…"

"Howl?"

"Hold on a sec, Sophie." Howl looked up at Calcifer. "For this, I'll have to ask…"

"Hell. NO."

"Yup."

Calcifer went pale. "Oh, no…"

"What?" demanded Sophie.

"Dear," began Howl, looking up, "Our wedding will have to wait."

"What?"

"We're going to see my brother."

"Who is he?"

Calcifer intervened. "Ryxion L'Engle, the Dark Wizard from the Northern Crest."

Reviews, please! And I'm sorry for taking so long on this chapter. The next one should be late too because it's going to be the end of school (ugh, graduation.)


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back! I'm sorry for taking so long to upload, but summer school has been a complete… bleh. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

Note: this chapter contains violence and language. I toned down the overall story rating because it wasn't anything too graphic.

CHAPTIRE FOUR: RYXION L'ENGLE

"I. Am. Not. Going." Calcifer spoke each word with uncharacteristic irritation and a dark undertone of fear. Sophie noticed he was paler than usual.

Howl stood up, his blue eyes glinting wearily. "And be stuck like this for the rest of your short demonic life? Honey, hand me that coat."

Sophie jumped up and crossed the room, apparently eager to get away from a very disgruntled Calcifer.

The demon had been sitting on the fireplace mantle (god I have got to find out what that little ledge by the fireplace is) for about half of an hour, reluctant to get up. "That man is a Dark Wizard! Your own brother, for God's sake."

"Just because he's my brother doesn't mean I approve of what he's done, but he specializes in reversals and undoing spells. Most of all, he's used with dealing with demons."

"And what about you?" Calcifer shot back. "I can't believe the great Howl Jenkins would tuck tail and run like a coward."

"I'm not the coward, Cal. You are. Thanks, Sophie." He took the coat, threw it at Calcifer (he caught it,) and looked pointedly at him. "And I don't want to lose anyone for my own sake again. Not anymore."

The demon looked aside, slightly ashamed. "Fine. But just this once!"

"Markle!" Sophie called up the stairs. "Are you coming?" There was a long, uncomfortable pause before Markle shouted back,

"No!"

Howl hesitated. "Sophie, perhaps it would be best if he stayed. It's a dangerous journey."

Sophie looked at him, biting her lip. "Will he be okay? The castle's going to be unprotected."

"No, it will be. I've already traced an array of protection around the castle so if there's an intruder, they can't get in. It'll also tell me if the castle is under attack."

She sighed, visibly relieved. "Alright."

"Thank you." He kissed her forehead and she blushed. "Now, let's go!"

-a few hours later-

"Why do we have to travel by train?" asked Calcifer.

"Ryxion has magical defenses even I won't dare to cross around his property. We could teleport ourselves somewhere outside of the boundaries, but his land is surrounded by a very thick and dense forest."

"He's your brother. Just call him or something," suggested Sophie.

Calcifer and Howl both stared at her.

"Sorry! It was just a thought." She colored and turned to the side.

"It wasn't a bad idea, Sophie, but he's a loner. He doesn't like being pestered by outsiders, even by his own family. It'll take a great deal of my power to protect you two from him. Although," added Howl, a bit of his characteristic arrogance creeping back into his voice, "he's weaker than I am."

Calcifer smiled. "Riiiiight…"

Howl stopped radiating pink sparkles and glared at him. "Those who dabble in the Dark Magic are always weaker than those who follow the Light."

"Now we're getting all philosophical."

"You see, the transmutation of the dark matter in the presence of light is impossible. Your determination can also be a very important factor in the matters of Dark and Light. Light can always destroy the dark, thus canceling the whole transmutation if the Light is great enough-"

Sophie groaned. "Please shut up."

"Sorry." Howl sighed, and their compartment door slid open.

"Pardon…?" A little girl with two ponytails cascading down her back timidly stood next to the frame. She had a naïve, honest looking face and was dressed in a traditional Chinese dress. Next to her, a tall, slim teenage boy dressed in entirely gothic attire leaned against the frame. He glanced at the shocked trio with a faint smirk at the edge of mouth, then nudged the girl. She blushed and glanced aside.

Sophie stared for a moment at his skillfully applied black eyeliner and the faint silver line of eyeliner layered over that. "Yes?"

The girl looked down. The gothic boy standing by her side sighed and drawled, "She lost her pet lynx somewhere on this train." A thick chain attached to the pocket of his jeans jangled as he shifted his legs. "I did tell her to keep him nearby."

"Lynx?"

"Yeah," the girl said in a tiny voice. "He's a shapeshifter. He can turn into a tan lynx and into a black cat."

"He's on this train, I can sense him. I can help you." Calcifer stretched and stood. "It's been a while since I've met a shapeshifter."

Howl and Sophie were left sitting there as Calcifer slid the door shut and accompanied the boy and girl to find the lynx.

"Well…" Howl looked at Sophie. "He seems to be having fun."

"Yeah." Sophie smiled. "So, what's wrong with Calcifer?"

"Ah. About that, you see…"

"Nothing too technical please."

"Okay." Howl folded his hands in his lap, closed his eyes, and murmured a spell. Sophie gasped as the compartment of the train vanished and instead she was standing/floating (it was completely dark, so she couldn't tell.) in a very dark void. The only light was little specks of stars far off in the distance.

"Don't be afraid. It's just an illusion spell." Howl appeared somewhere behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. "This is what Calcifer is—a fallen star."

A brilliant kaleidoscope of blue, red, and silver rushed by them, and Sophie flinched as a gust of wind ruffled her skirt and hair.

"When he fell from the atmosphere down to where I was," Howl said, blinking as he watched himself lose his soul, "His power was already halved from keeping himself alive, so he took my heart."

Sophie guessed, "So when he had your heart it was the only thing keeping him alive?"

"Precisely. Also, they become demons when they assume their forms. It depends on which type, though. Calcifer became a fire demon—the most powerful of all the daemons. It's rumored the Demon King himself is a Firien, which is 'fire' in demon speech."

"Oh…" She gazed at the younger version of Howl and Calcifer and sighed. "You look… a little sad."

He grimaced. "It isn't the most comfortable thing, you know, having your heart ripped out by a star."

"No, I mean like you know… never mind." She stared at the boy, feeling uncomfortable as she saw a blank, empty look where there should be emotion in his eyes. "But thank god you got your heart back."

"Why?"

She smiled. "Never mind."

"Anyways, when he gave my heart back, he knew the consequences of returning: either return to his place as a star, or stay on this world."

"What's the difference?" Sophie shrugged as the scene changed back to the train compartment. Howl thought for a moment.

"I suppose this world is much more taxing on life than space, I guess." The wizard sighed, then continued. "He's running out of 'time'—and I don't mean the type of time where you can look at a clock and see what time it is, but it's the time your life has."

"What?"

"In other words, his 'life.' He's running out of energy, and we need a way to get him a soul."

"He has one, doesn't he?"

"No. He's a demon. He thrives on power, not a soul. Ryxion might give us some leads on this, but other than that there's only one other way you can give someone a soul."

"What's that?"

Howl opened his mouth to reply, but at that exact moment the train slid to a screeching stop, and Sophie was thrown across the compartment. Howl threw open the door and ran down the length of the train, and Sophie staggered to her feet. "Howl!"

"Stay there!" He shouted back.

She dazedly sat back down and shut the door. Footsteps and silhouettes of people rushed by her door, but no one paused to check inside her compartment. Sophie smelled engine fuel and smoke coming from the open window, and she shut it too.

Back outside, Howl flew to the front of the train. He folded his wings and shivered slightly as they vanished back into his back, leaving two gashes in his shirt. "Calcifer…!"

"Here." The fire demon materialized by his side. "The girl and the boy found their lynx."

"They're Spellcasters, aren't they?" Howl glanced at Calcifer.

"Yes, do you think they had something to do with this?" The demon snarled slightly. "That boy smells like Dark Magic."

"Duh. Where are they?"

"I don't know. After you summoned me here, I lost track." He coughed slightly. "I think we'd better hurry. Sophie's fine, right?"

"Yes, she is. The spell I placed on that ring is still working. She should be protected for now."

The track in front of them was destroyed, pieces of metal littering the dirt on the side. Calcifer picked up a piece that lay next to them. It was slightly melted on the inside, with black scorch marks on the interior. "The boy is definitely a Dark sorcerer. What about the girl?"

"Ah, it took you that long to figure out who we were? We expected more from you, Wizard Howl."

The young girl's voice drifted from above the smoking engine. A large hole had been blasted in the side, and the boy clicked his fingers once. The black flame that was blazing in his palm vanished to be replaced with a black ring on his second finger.

Howl narrowed his eyes. "What do you want?"

"Nothing, really. Master just wants this train to be delayed~!" She smiled sweetly. "Don't you think that Kain is such a powerful sorcerer?"

Kain rolled his eyes. "Cut the crap and tell them, May."

"Don't you dare speak like that to those higher than you, _boy._" Her tone changed altogether. Even though she was smaller than him, her voice held authority and a much more dangerous edge. "And yes, Master wishes for us to delay you. There is nothing more to say."

"What's the reason?" Calcifer was now tensed, ready for an attack. "An apprentice Dark sorcerer and a psychotic girl- he just sends you two? He could just come himself."

"Master doesn't have the time to deal with children like you. I'm surprised you, Howl, an arrogant and cowardly wizard would ever dare set foot out of his precious castle."

"Children?" snorted Calcifer. "I could destroy your sorcerer with a snap of my fingers."

"Oh really?" May smirked. "I'd like to see you try. Kain would be glad to fight you."

"Oi, don't go throwing my life around. I'd like to stay alive." The boy cast her an ill-disguised dirty look. "I'll do it anyways. Bring it on, demon. There's nothing more I'd like than to watch you bleed." With a snap of his fingers, a blazing ring of black fire appeared in his palm. He swung his arm back and the flame followed his arm, snapping itself into a dangerous arc. Calcifer barely flinched as it bore down on his head.

"Cocky human," Calcifer growled as he summoned his power. His hair grew longer until it resembled a mane, and with a loud snap his eye color darkened than its usual shade of red into a scarlet shade of blood. Black eye marks appeared on his face, tracing a thick black line underneath his eyes and a thin black line under his right eye. A pair of large, leathery wings materialized behind him. Without moving, he conjured a large cross made of fire. It smashed into the black ring, shattering the black flame into pieces.

Calcifer glanced up, his eyes burning with anger. "Don't you dare underestimate me!" he shouted. With a large roar, the cross became a fiery serpent and attacked Kain. He crashed into the train, but regained his balance in seconds. Kain looked up with an enraged glint in his eyes.

"Why you—"

Calcifer lunged at Kain, and the two crashed into the forest, fighting each other with furious blows.

"_Please don't burn the forest down."_

"_Don't worry, Howl. Our flame doesn't burn wood unless we wish it to. Take care of Sophie." _Calcifer shut off the mental link between Howl and himself.

Howl faced the girl, who was still sitting neatly on the top of the train. A large midnight colored cat slunk onto the metal next to her and bared its glistening fangs at him, hissing loudly. "Did Ryxion send you?"

"Of course. Once you entered the forest, he sensed you and the demon." She cocked her head to the side. "But Master was wondering, why did you need him? Surely a powerful wizard like you wouldn't need help from his own brother." Her once innocent smile was curved into a much more malicious smirk, her eyes now cold with indifference.

"Who's Kain? I've never seen the likes of him before."

May pretended not to pay attention to the fact that he had changed the subject. "Well, to tell the truth he's my brother. He looks nothing like me, though. We traveled from Chryia in hopes of finding a suitable _sensei _to teach us magic. Master was the only one who was willing to teach two Dark sorcerers from our land."

"Ah." Howl was silent for a while. "I suppose you cast a sleeping spell on everyone in the entire train?"

"That's right, coward. Now, why won't you fight me?"

"You're a girl. And a child, to top it off. I refuse to fight children." Howl crossed his arms. "You can go home and tell my dear brother that I'll come, no matter what. And I'll beg for his help."

At this May cocked a skeptical eyebrow. "You? Begging my master for help?"

"Yeah."

She started to say something else but at that exact moment Calcifer tore through the trees, his black wings creating a strong gust of wind that blew across the clearing. Kain hung from one of Calcifer's arms, blood dripping from his mouth. His eyes were closed, and he was limp and unresponsive.

"You beat him!" cheered May. "Finally, my worthless brother is out of the way for me to claim the family title—and all the training from Master, of course."

"You…" Calcifer's eyes were even brighter than before. The lines below his eyes and the line tracing down his cheek had become even darker and thicker (imagine what Ulquorria (I think that's how you spell it) looked like from Bleach.) "You _planned this?_" He pointed at Kain. "You wanted him gone, you made me fight him so that you could just claim something as superficial as that?"

She nodded.

"Why you little bitch!" He snarled, his fangs now showing quite clearly. "You would do something like that to your own brother?"

"Yes, why not? Oops, I've made you angry!" She giggled.

"Howl, stay out of this!" Calcifer thrust Kain into his arms. "Heal the boy. I'll take care of this… this human." With furious strides he stormed toward the girl, who still had that sickening smile on her face.

"Stop."

"Oh, no…"

It was Sophie.

"Who're you, old lady?" May gave a look filled with contempt at the young girl. "You should be asleep."

"That's right," muttered Calcifer. "Howl, your spell only protects her from bodily harm."

"It can't be…"Howl said in despair. "No…"

The girl now had a sinister smile on her lips. "I've accomplished my mission." She leapt off the train and landed lightly in front of Sophie. Sophie looked angry.

"You can't just leave him here!"

"Yes, I can. You're coming with me." She slashed her palm through the air, and Sophie gasped as a large rip appeared in the air between them. Dark tendrils of magic sliced their way toward the girl, and dragged her through the rip.

"No, Sophie!"

She turned calmly to him. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"Like damn well you will be!" He started forward, but halted as he felt Kain's hand on his wrist.

"Don't move." Kain weakly gasped from the ground. Blood dripped from his wounds. "It'll only drag you in. The power… will kill you. That white-haired girl will survive because she barely has any magical power."

Howl wrenched his hand free. "I love her! I'll do anything to protect her."

May was listening. "Ooh, something to tell Master!" Howl blinked, and in a second she had appeared in front of him. "You know what's so hilariously funny about humans? They'll do anything for something like family, lovers, and even their own property." She laughed. "If you could let go of all that, you'd have nothing to stand in your way!"

Howl flung her back. "Don't come near me!" He shouted loudly. May landed lightly on her feet once again.

The rip in the sky and Sophie was now gone, and May smiled. "See you later!"

Before Calcifer or Howl could do anything, the girl vanished in a swirl of dark magic.

Howl fell to his knees, his blue eyes wide and unseeing as hot tears trickled down his cheeks. "Ryxion… I HATE YOU!"

*at Ryxion's castle*

A hooded man was seated at a table, a dragon mirror in front of him. A glass chess set lay in front of the man. Clearly reflected in the mirror was his own self. As far as you could see, you could see the tips of his hair. A shadow fell across his eyes and nose, making his mouth the only thing you could have seen. A malicious smile curved the man's lips up in a gruesome curve, and he licked his lips. He reached out a pale hand and picked the white queen up, depositing it onto the table. His hand hovered over the black knight, and he picked it up too and placed it onto the table. "So, Howl… In this game, I've taken away your queen, and you've got my knight. Who'll win, I wonder?"

-end of chapter-

Ryxion sure is evil, huh? Poor Howl. Yes, I used some concepts from Bleach, Defense Devil and Fullmetal Alchemist. Calcifer's look was inspired by Kucabara from Defense Devil when he appears in his full form (well, with the same style of hair, just a bit longer and definitely red.) The design of his eyes was inspired by that Hollow/Arrancar Ulquorria, but the tear trails are just on his right eye. May's name and look was inspired by the real May from Fullmetal Alchemist.


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hey Everyone!

Firstly, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a couple of months. High school is such a killjoy. And life's been pretty boring (yup… that's me… random…)

Secondly, I want to revise the whole thing to make it longer, because at this rate, the story's going to end in about… five-six chapters. It's a bit short, so I'm going to introduce the main plot a lot later (if I do revise, that is.) If you have any objections to me rewriting the whole thing, then go ahead and review!

Love,

Wynterarrow


	6. Chapter 6

Hello Everyone.

I'm so sorry… I haven't updated in… like… a couple of months, _laughs sheepishly… _I had major writer's block, and I would really, really appreciate it if someone could give me some ideas as to how they want this to finish!

God, I rewrote this chapter about fifty times, and I'm still not satisfied with it.

I just read over the whole story. My style of writing has changed considerably since the first chapter, and since this is one of my older stories I might edit the whole thing over again to include more chapters and lengthen the plot.

Oh. Reviews are love, and I'll update a bit faster (hehe, evil smile…) if I get more reviews! Anyways, on to the story!

CHAPTIRE FIVE: IMPRISONMENT

There was a gentle touch on her cheek, and storm-gray eyes slowly slid open as warmth enveloped her whole body.

"_You're not meant to be here."_

The words were plaintive and said as a statement. The voice seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere at the same time.

Sophie glanced around. Darkness, and yet she felt warm and strangely enough, safer than she'd felt in quite a while. Her red dress flowed around her legs, and somehow she was illuminated with a soft blue glow. Her ring shone brightly from her hand, and her eyes sparkled with sorrow as the memories flooded back.

"_What are you doing here?"_

That same voice again—it sounded so emotionless, but sadness conveyed itself to the girl. _"I do not wish to harm you."_

"Would you want to?" She asked aloud, taking an experimental step forward. It was like walking on the same substance she'd encountered when she was in Howl's memories.

"_I cannot." _The warmth solidified itself around her right hand, and she got the feeling of someone gently placing a finger on the ring. _"You have someone waiting for you."_

"Do you mean I'm supposed to be dead?" Cold fear slowly stole its way through her heart, but the unseen being placed a hand on her cheek, the touch velvety and calming.

The voice was quiet for a moment before replying.

"_Yes."_

Sophie began walking again, taking in the utter void around her. "Can I leave?"

"_I cannot release you until my Creator commands me to."_

"Why am I not…?" Her voice quavered, and the warmth faltered before returning.

"_Those with magical power are consumed by my prison. You, however, had dormant power lying in your very soul. It's awake." _The warmth moved to where her heart was. _"It's keeping you alive just as we speak."_

Sophie's eyes widened—and her head whirled with the questions she was bursting to ask. "Prison?"

"_I am the Keeper. This is my prison, and my Creator placed me here."_

"I don't understand. If I already had power, then I'm a witch. Howl would've known!"

There was something that resembled the sensation of laughing that raced through the warmth. _"You have a very rare soul. Something not even the Darkness may touch. Is it a wonder that your betrothed, a man so ravaged by darkness, will have had his senses with the Light dulled?"_

"How did you—"

"_Magic is always diverse. Reading the signs are something I've become skilled with over the years. Your ring contains a substantial amount of your betrothed's power."_

Sophie sighed, bringing up one hand to cover her face. "He's kept so much from me."

"_On the contrary, you've always known." _The warmth dimmed. _"You are called for." _The voice was inflectionless. _"I've told you all I can."_

"Thank you," she whispered sincerely, holding the warmth in her hand. It slowly began to falter, and cold darkness began to bite at her skin. "I'll never forget you…"

"_Ryxion," _it replied, its voice becoming softer. _"My name was Ryxion…"_

"Wait," she called as it dissipated. "But Howl's brother…"

She was too late; the warmth was gone and suddenly the invisible floor gave way from under her, plummeting her into the darkness and into back into harsh reality.

-_Sophie's Journey-_

The glass crashed to the ground, sharp shards spinning in deadly fragments to imbed itself into the nearby trees and the ground. Howl's following inarticulate yell of rage echoed throughout the forest, prompting Calcifer to cringe and cover his ears. Kain hovered back in the shadows, pale and wan after the amount of blood he lost.

"That's the second seal he broke," whispered the sorcerer as Calcifer stalked back to where he was chained to pick up another sheet of glass. "If you'd just let me strengthen the glass it'd hold the Light inscribing he's trying to stabilize."

Calcifer's eyes flared once before he glared at Kain. "Keep your mouth shut if you want to live."

"I'm trying to help!" protested the teenager as the effort to stay upright strained his wounds. "I want revenge just as much as you do."

The shaking demon snarled once at the sorcerer, struggling to keep his human form together. "Oh, but this isn't about revenge," Calcifer said. "This is about getting Sophie out, and after that, throwing you and your pathetic little sister back to your homeland."

"You and I don't have much time! I'm at least willing to admit that!" Kain bit back, blood now flowing freely down his side. Pain ran in crimson rivulets over his hands. "I was stupid. I shouldn't have trusted her," he replied, staring bitterly at the blood.

"My answer," replied Calcifer, heading back to Howl's side with an air of finality, "Is most definitely _no."_

There were four more crashes and creative swearing on Calcifer's part before Howl strode up to where Kain was now curled up on his side, desperately trying to stop the bleeding. He crouched in front of the weakened sorcerer and tilted his head up, ice-blue eyes that promised a quick death drilling straight into glazed-over obsidian eyes. "One hour to charm them all. In exchange, your wounds will be healed."

"And the chains have to be gone," gasped Kain as he stared straight at Howl.

"You're not in any shape to negotiate." Howl replied tersely as he passed his hand over Kain's numerous cuts. He hauled the stunned teenager to his feet, handing him a thick stack of glass. "And you'd better hope that your sorcery is really as good as you say it is, because I'll kill you if the seal breaks."

Kain swallowed thickly, stashed his fear aside, and reached for the glass.

-_Sophie's Journey-_

The girl's braids were now gone, replaced with an elaborate coif at the back of her head. Two gleaming hairpins held it in place, and the childish outfit was gone, replaced with a jet-black Chinese robe emblazoned with a golden alchemical circle.

In fact, she no longer resembled a child—she was much taller, with a mature physique and deadlier eyes. _To believe that foolish wizard and his dying demon would fall for it, _she thought scornfully. _A simple illusion to deceive. _

Her lynx, Ryn, slunk from the shadows to her side, his tail waving back and forth. Her bare feet padded silently against the polished wood floor of the corridor and she turned a corner, deadly intent radiating from her eyes.

"Lord Ryxion," she bowed as she neared a mirror. "I request your permission to voice a question."

The mirror shimmered and a man dressed in a black cloak and traditional alchemical clothing materialized. "Yes?"

She straightened and narrowed her eyes, her lynx adopting a similar position as she spoke. "You promised me you'd teach us Dark Sorcery. It's been _twelve years. _I'm tired of waiting," she said angrily, her voice rising. "I've already gotten rid of Kain. Is it too much that you teach us how to bring the dead back to life?"

The man remained silent before he stepped forward from the mirror and landed neatly in front of her. "Oh, but I do not believe you have gotten rid of him yet."

Her black eyes widened, and she took a step back. "Impossible! He would never have left him alive. I saw him. He was on the verge of death."

"Again, May Lin, your arrogance will be your downfall. You will never be competent." The words were plainly spoken as a statement, and May visibly trembled with rage. Ryn snarled angrily, teeth bared at the sorcerer.

Ryxion laughed richly, turning away from the furious woman. "In time, my dear. You're still young."

"I'm twenty-four!" She raged, stamping her foot childishly, her obsidian hair glinting in the candlelight. A silver chain around her leg chimed dissonantly as she ran up next to her teacher. "You said that four years ago too!"

He ignored her, striding down the hall and into a room that held a stone dais. A wall of granite behind it was inscribed with a sun calendar in a blood-red color. Two carved serpents on either side of the dais poised in mid-strike glinted dangerously at the apprentice, who hovered uncertainly by the doorway.

Ryxion lifted his right arm and tapped the surface of the dais, which rippled and displayed an image of a very much alive Kain furiously inscribing panels of what looked like glass.

May looked absolutely livid, eyes radiating hate as Ryxion turned to her, a smile on his lips. "Does that answer your question, May?" After a few seconds, during which May slowly calmed down, she nodded, glowering darkly. "Yes," she muttered between gritted teeth. "I apologize… for taking up your time."

"You may leave," he said dismissively.

The young woman whirled around in a swirl of black and gold, disappearing down the hall into a separate wing in the castle. Her lynx shot a parting glance at Ryxion and followed after her. The door slammed closed behind her.

"No manners," an amused voice observed from behind Ryxion.

"I agree," hissed a second voice. "You should just kill her and be done with it."

Ryxion turned around to face the two previously inanimate serpents. "Now, that would be of no use to me, would it? After keeping her here for twelve years, it wouldn't do for me to just destroy her."

"What will you do now?"

"Your brother will try to kill you."

The Dark Sorcerer neared the dais, hidden eyes fixated upon the image of Kain and glass. Calcifer occasionally flitted in and out of the screen, and he looked pale and sickly.

"His demon does not look well," observed Ryxion. "And _he _knows that I am the only one who would dare save an accursed creature like him from death."

"A Firien," hissed the first serpent, ruby eyes glinting in interest. "He is powerful."

"Dying, but still powerful," added the second, twining around the dais.

"I will wait for them to come to me," Ryxion said as he stepped down, satisfied with the sight. "And then I will kill my brother and consume his demon's remaining life force." He sighed darkly, absentmindedly stroking the serpents' heads. "He seems to attract those with power. He takes from those less fortunate from him. What next?" Ryxion spat, mouth twisted in a frown. "His woman will belong to me, and he will die knowing that she has turned from him to me.

-End of Chapter Five-

Review and tell me if you spot mistakes! I didn't have time to go over the chapter! .


End file.
